Konoha y su nuevo y Torpe hokage
by meliandrade
Summary: Naruto es recien nombrado hokage y esta buscando el amor de hinata que cree perdido...tambiem pasaran muchas consas con los demas personajes... va a contener LEMMON pasen bajo su propio riesgo
1. Prologo

Disclamer:

naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes pertenecen a kishimoto sensei

sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fic ya lo habia publicado alguna vez en un foro naruhina y ps no he mejorado T_T

_  
Prologo

Se encontraba konoha celebrando a su nuevo hokage, en una fiesta sin precedentes donde incluía a la antigua y una de las mas poderosas mujeres en el mundo ninja tsunade la quinta hokage.

En la fiesta estaban todos y cada uno de los clanes que rodeaban konoha y hacían parte de su alegre y un poco sínica comunidad, entre estos estaba el clan hyuga, el recién restablecido clan uchiha(a que no adivinan quienes son jajajaja), el clan Nara, inuzuka, el recién aparecido y que tomaba fuerza el clan namikaze uzumaki sin embargo el nuevo hokage como prometió cambiara las cosas de algunos clanes simplemente por haberse enamorado de la heredera de uno de estos.

Ustedes se preguntara que sucede en esta dichosa fiesta ps ya la averiguaremos…


	2. Capitulo 1: Aparece un Nuevo hokage

Disclaimer; naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a kishimoto sensei,

se que son cortos los capis pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir itentare que apartir del 6to sean mas largos 

Capitulo 1 : Aparece un Nuevo hokage

Después de la guerra y habiendo derrotado al maldito de madara y su ejercito revivido, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas se iba a nombrar un nuevo hokage; entre las personas había gran alegría ya que este hokage era el héroe de la aldea ya la había salvado una vez y gracias a él se gano la guerra contra el enmascarado uchiha.

Siendo un día soleado los caminos atiborrados de gente y mucha alegría en el ambiente, el hokage naranja como le decían ahora a naruto, le hacían sentir el calor de hogar que cuando niño buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Sin embargo nuestro querido amigo de cabello amarillo como el sol y ojos azules y profundos como el cielo sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida, cosa que el sabia a que se debía ya que su amor de infancia se había casado con su gran amigo sasuke uchiha y se habían dedicado a procrear como conejos ya que según palabras de sasuke " hay que restaurar el clan lo mas pronto posible", naruto le daba tristeza el quedarse solo, ya que su nueva mansión de hokage era súper genial, sin embargo al ser tan inmensa para el como único habitante lo tenia muy deprimido.

Iba nuestro héroe tan metido en sus pensamientos que y caminando sin rumbo que termino en los bosques a las afueras de konoha donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento, un lugar repleto de arboles y miles de trampas las cuales eran puestas por muchos de los sensei's para los gennin, sin embargo naruto comenzó a escuchar sonidos raros en este lugar era como si alguien estuviera haciendo de las suyas con su pareja, aprovechando la falta de cuidado por su nombramiento.

Con toda la habilidad adquirida como ninja comenzó a buscar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos, para cuando los encontró, se llevo tal sorpresa de quienes eran aquellos que habían llenado el bosque con esos gritos apasionados, el problema radicaba en que tal alguien del clan de la chica los hubiera encontrado?, sin embargo y esperando a que terminaran de vestirse, besarse y decirse cuanto se amaban decidió aparecer y darles un buen susto a estos chicos.

Naruto: konohamaru y Hanabi, no saben que para hacer ese tipo de cosas existen hoteles?

Konohamaru y Hanabi: Na… Naruto niichan!, qu….Que caraj…

Naruto: cuida tus palabras niño. Con la pose de los pille y no te metas conmigo

Hanabi: hokage sama, por favor no le cuente esto a mi familia me desheredarían si se enteran de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien, pero entienda que fue por que….sonrojada a mas no poder lo cual a naruto le recordaba mucho a su hermana Hinata, Hanabi se quedo en silencio no podía completar la frase.

Naruto. Porque? Naruto arqueo una ceja pero por dentro estaba muerto de la risa

Hanabi: por… que…. Puff de un momento a otro Hanabi había quedado desmayada en el piso

Konohamaru: naruto niichan como se te ocurrió presionarla así, konohamaru con la chica entre sus brazos lanzándole a naruto una mirada fulminante, hicimos esto porque nos amamos y ni tu ni el clan hyuga lo impedirá!.

Naruto por su parte se quedo sorprendido ante la determinación que tenia el chico por alguien que hasta hace poco decidió ponerle atención, en eso se le cruzo un pensamiento y si hinata aun me quiere?, Y si debería hacer el intento de conquistarla? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a surgir en naruto cuando de sus pensamientos los comenzaron a sacar los pasos de konohamaru que ya se iba con la desmayada en brazos pero decidió aprovechar para chantajear al chico.

Naruto: he! Konohamaru

Konohamaru: que quieres? Naruto niichan

Naruto: si no quieres que se divulgue lo que he visto te propongo un trato

Konohamaru: que?! Me quieres chantajear naruto?

Naruto: si y que vas a hacer?

La cara de Konohamaru parecía una hoja de papel y con el mentón des encajado ya que naruto era su maestro y aun así lo iba a chantajear

Konohamaru: esta bien- respiro con pesadez- que es lo que quieres naruto sensei?

Naruto quedo sorprendido ya que Konohamaru no le decía sensei a menos que necesitara algo o realmente estuviera molesto con el.

Naruto: lo que quiero es que me consigas la forma de hablar con tu cuñada Hinata hyuga sin que el clan se dé cuenta, lo entiendes?-con mirada muy seria para ser naruto

Konohamaru: ok sensei, pero donde se encontraran?

Naruto: en este sitio nos encontraremos ella y yo sin mas me voy a la celebración


	3. Capitulo 2 El desastre en la Fiesta

**Hola chicos y chicas gracias por sus visitas favoritos y follow's jajajaja y el comentario de Mika demongel y perdonenme la demora pero es que me enferme y no me habian dejado acercarme a un pc asi que les traigo el cap respectivamente**

**ya se que son cortos pero es que los capis los tengo escritos desde hace mucho y queria ver como les iban asi que sin mas ahi va**

Capitulo 2 el desastre en la fiesta

Konohamaru llevo a la chica a su casa aduciendo frente a Hiashi que se había desmayado por tanto entrenamiento (jejejejeje si ese ejercicio los dejo muertos a los dos jejejejeje) y que ya se retiraba sin embargo hinata apareció diciendo que por favor pasara el y la dejara en su habitación, a lo que Hiashi solo asintió (desde cuando Hinata tiene tanto poder jajajaja).

En la habitación de Hanabi

Hinata desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermana viendo como el chico la depositaba en la cama y le daba un tierno beso en los labios suspiro pesadamente

Hinata: Konohamaru yo sé que su relación ya esta en otro nivel pero tengan mucho cuidado que nuestro padre esta empezando a sospechar, y si sigo cubriéndoles la espalda creo que me meteré en problemas

Konohamaru: Hinata-san usted todavía ama a naruto niichan?

Hinata se sonroja abruptamente, si compitiera con los tomates estos perderían de lo roja que se había puesto la hyuga

Hinata: e..tooo…. porque lo preguntas kono-kun?

Konohamaru: por la cara que has puesto sé que si ríe maliciosa mente mientras ve a su cuñada súper nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

Hinata: ps la verdad es que si mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado es mas se han vuelto mas grandes y profundos

Konohamaru: y si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de que se vuelvan amigos mas…. cercanos?

Hinata: pero no crees que no quiero ser mas amiga de naruto-kun quiero ser algo mas, me duele el verlo deprimido desde que sakura-san se caso con sasuke kun

Konohamaru: por eso gánate su confianza como amiga y luego atacas con toda esa sensualidad que se te ve a simple vista

En eso Konohamaru siente un golpe en la cabeza y alguien que le dice…

Hanabi: no morbosees a mi hermana con un puchero y una cara de veras lo que te espera cuando estemos solos como te va a ir.

En otro lado la ciudad se encontraba un hokage novato llegando a tan dichosa parranda que habían armado en honor a él.

Música a volúmenes exorbitantes, comida y bebida tanta que se podría alimentar a Somalia con todo lo que había, y un atardecer tan hermoso que los enamorados que se encontraban cerca a Naruto lo empalagaban con tanto amor que desprendían, o la gente que no conocía que bailaba como si nunca en konoha hubiera existido una fiesta igual, sin embargo a lo lejos cio a su antiguo amor, un poco sola y se dijo nuestro héroe "debo aprovechar" así que procedió a acercarse

Naruto: Hola sakura como estas?, por que estas sola?

Sakura: Hola Naruto, no se donde este ese baka…pone cara de enojada y le quita la mirada a naruto

Naruto: que paso con tu maridito? No que era perfecto?

Sakura: Naruto-baka no entiendes que nos peleamos por que creo que el esta con otra a pesar de haberse casado conmigo, lo peor es que lo enfrente y le dije que quien era con la que estaba saliendo y me dijo que con nadie; a sakura comienzan a salirle un mar de lagrimas mientras le relata lo sucedido a naruto; y lo único que me respondió, fue, que me amaba y yo simplemente decidí salir y venir a tu fiesta para sacarme todo esto de la cabeza pero no puedo.

Naruto la abraza tratando de consolarla cuando a lo lejos ve a sasuke entrando seguido de karin, los ojos de naruto dieron una vuelta completa y de repente dejo a sakura sentada llorando y el corriendo a masacrar a sasuke.


	4. Capitulo 3 Continuacion del desastre

Capitulo 3 : Continuacion del desastre

Naruto la abraza tratando de consolarla cuando a lo lejos ve a sasuke entrando seguido de karin, los ojos de naruto dieron una vuelta completa y de repente dejo a sakura sentada llorando y el corriendo a masacrar a sasuke.

Cuando naruto llego a estampillarle zendo golpe a sasuke lo único que hizo fue levantarse y devolvérselo mientras le gritaba

Sasuke: QUE TE PASA NARUTO!

Naruto: COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A SAKURA!

Sasuke: HACERLE QUE?, SI LA AMO!

Naruto: Que? Pero si llegaste con Karin

Sasuke: que ella me siguiera no quiere decir que yo estaba con ella aunque no te voy a negar que si me he encontrado con ella

Naruto: PEDAZO DE M…..

Sasuke: Naruto no es lo que crees, le estaba consiguiendo un regalo de aniversario pero la intermediaria con el proveedor es Karin para mi desgracia

Naruto pone los ojos como platos y los que los rodeaban solo les sale una gotita al estilo anime

Naruto: entonces ve a acompañarla porque no se siente bien, de cómo termino su conversación de la mañana o algo así…. Naruto bufa del fastidio que le ocasiono la tal Karin.

En otro lado del inmenso salón por no decir potrero se encontraban unos amantes tontos o raros como los quieran llamar ya que uno era un flojo de miedo y la otra una chica de la Arena con temperamento muy fuerte, sin embargo esta se decía cosas al chico de manera muy provocativa.

…: Shika ahí hay un armario porque no nos perdemos ahí?

Shikamaru: Temari no me provoques porque tú sabes que una vez que empiezo no me detengo así se nos caiga el mundo encima

Temari: Lo se por eso te lo propongo, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda

Shikamaru solo se estremeció ante tal acto y se la llevo dentro del famoso armario donde se perdieron el resto de la velada.

En la entrada del establecimiento se encontraba un par de chicos que acababan de llegar a la recepción iban un poco mas elegantes que sus demás compañeros sin embargo parecían una gran pareja frente a los ojos de los aparcacoches que estaban a fuera, la pareja era una chica de piel blanca y de ojos perlados con cabello largo negro azulado y su acompañante un chico de cabellos café y ojos negros con unas marcas rojas en la cara (así como lo piensan ya saben quienes son)

….: Kiba, vamos que llegamos mas tarde de lo que ya vamos

Kiba: hina chan no te preocupes que vamos a tiempo el tonto de naruto apenas acabaría de llegar

Hinata solo sonrió ante el comentario de su acompañante y le ofreció su mano para que entraran juntos.

Mientras entraban al salón vieron la escena de naruto en lo que a Hinata se le aguaron un poco los ojos al ver como naruto defendía de manera tan vehemente a sakura, y se cómodo en el pecho de Kiba para que no vieran sus lagrimas, Kiba como acto reflejo la abrazo para consolarla(si como no)

Lo que Kiba no se había percatado era que un chico rubio había visto como Hinata se había lanzado a los brazos de este para que la abrazara, y por algún motivo sintió su sangre arder

Naruto: cálmate narutin solo son amigos y ella lo abraza porque tiene frio, se decía para convencerse de que este acto no era nada amoroso como lo parecía sin embargo vio a la pareja alejarse abrazada lo cual hizo que este los siguiera con una mirada acusadora todo el rato.


	5. Capitulo 4 Desesperacion y Celos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto sensei, a mi solo se me ocurrio esta loca historia... **

**Hola chicos y chicas que me siguen quince dias despues les traigo un capi un poquitin mas largo y muchas gracias a tu comentario Mika demongel me agrada que me escriban jajajajaja y ps si estoy mejorando y ps tal vez como dijiste hay o no sangre jajajajajaja espero lo disfruten **

**sin mas un nuevo capitulo**

CAPI 4: desesperación y celos

Kiba tenia muy cerca a Hinata, la cual no había caído en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, lo que escucho era como el corazón de su amigo se aceleraba cada vez mas y por algún motivo ella también empezó a sentirse nerviosa, como si supiera que algo iba a suceder.

Cuando se volvió para mirar a su amigo Hinata adquirió un color carmesí y comenzó a cerrar los ojos ya que Kiba se acercaba a darle un beso y de alguna manera ella se estaba dejando llevar por la situación.

Cuando estaban a escaso milímetros de rozar sus labios alguien los detuvo poniendo una manos entre los dos cuando, Kiba miro de quien se trataba sintió un puñetazo en medio de los ojos que lo boto del puesto en el que se encontraba.

Hinata por su parte agradeció al cielo y a quien hubiera sido el que los interrumpió ya que lo que lo impulso a dejarse llevar por la situación era la soledad y desconsuelo que sentía al haber escuchado a naruto defendiendo a sakura.

Cuando Kiba se levanto para romperle la cara a naruto por interrumpir su oportunidad con Hinata vio a esta mas blanca que un papel (y eso que ella es blanca ósea estaba transparente), y cuando se giro nuevamente recibió un golpe con un enojado naruto que le gritaba.

Naruto: QUIEN TE CREES PARA ACERCARTE A SI A HINATA?

QUE INTENCIONES TIENES CON ELLA?

Hinata: Naruto-kun ca…Cálmate no es lo q… qu… que… Crees

Naruto aun enojado se gira violentamente hacia donde se encuentra Hinata y se acerca a ella con tanta agresividad que empezaba a asustar a la chica de los ojos perlas

Kiba: Maldito naruto que crees que ganas golpeándome y gritándome si ya perdiste a Hinata ahora ella es mía, tu perdiste tu oportunidad con ella.

Kiba con su pose de ganador y naruto devolviéndose como aun león a quien le quieren quitar su puesto de líder

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y TU CREES QUE ELLA SE FIJARÍA EN ALGUIEN COMO TU? JAJAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REÍR SI TU ERES UN PEDAZO DE BASURA HINATA ES….

En eso Hinata abofetea tanto a naruto como a Kiba con una velocidad casi comparable con el rayo amarillo de konoha(alias don minato jajaja), y les dice.

Hinata: USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS NO SABEN NADA DE MI- en eso Hinata sale corriendo y llorando hasta que logra salir del edificio.

Kiba quedo anonado después del golpe y las palabras de Hinata, y naruto, después de unos instantes después del golpe y al reaccionar de la sorpresa que le genero la actitud de Hinata, cosa que nunca la había visto, decidió ir detrás de ella.

Hinata estando en uno de los jardines que tenia el dichoso lugar de celebración encontró una fuente en la cual miro su reflejo y vio como cada una de sus lagrimas distorsionaban su reflejo en el agua, cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos, eran unos ruidos que provenían de un arbusto que estaba cerca de ella, y las voces le eran un tanto conocidas, eran las voces de tenten y neji los cuales estaban apunto de entrar en un momento bastante incomodo para Hinata ya que ellos esta besándose apasionadamente y sus respiraciones aceleradas comenzaron a poner nerviosa a Hinata, por un momento su mente le jugo una mala pasada en la cual se imagino a ella y naruto en la misma situación.

Naruto corría apresurado esperando encontrar pronto a Hinata cuando vio a lo lejos a shion, una chica que lo acosaba desde que se conocieron en la misión en la cual había que protegerla y por la que muchos lo molestaron, diciéndole que si era gay ya que le había pedido que tuvieran un hijo y él no lo noto, sin embargo una idea cruzo la cabeza de nuestro héroe, la cual era intentar salir con shion, igual ya Hinata lo odiaba si es que ya no había tomado la decisión de no volver a hablarle, y él no se quedaría solo, o eso pensaba el, ya que shion no se encontraba ahí solo por placer también se encontraba para hablar con el hokage(cosa que no sabia que era naruto) para solicitar unas misiones para su aldea ya que ella era la líder de la misma, apenas cruzaron miradas con naruto esta corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello para alcanzarlo y apenas lo tuvo a una distancia considerable le salto encima haciendo que cayeran y quedaran en una posición muy comprometedora, ya que ella cayo encima de naruto con las piernas abiertas y el quedo muy recto como si estuvieran haciendo otra cosa, apenas naruto la vio encina no sabia si comenzar con suplan de conquista o seguir buscando a hinata, sin embargo el destino no le hizo una buena jugada ya que hinata casualmente iba entrando al salón cuando sucedió aquello.

Hinata al ver la situación y al ver a un naruto dudoso sobre lo que hacer hizo que lo quisiera matar en ese mismo momento, asi que le llamo a todo pulmón.

Hinata: NARUTO!, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?, dame una explicación ahora mismo

Naruto al escuchar esto quedo de una sola pieza, no mas que eso quedo helado ya que mantenía la posición con shion es mas esta se aproximaba a besarlo.

Con esto naruto empujo a shion y vio como hinata desaparecía entre un mar de gente gracias, a la cual no pudo alcanzar a hinata, dando asi por terminada la fiesta. Sin mejorar los días siguientes ya que solo la había visto para entregarle un par de misiones y cuando intentaba hablarle esta se iba sin despedirse, naruto no sabia que hacer,

Naruto: aa hinata porque serás tan testaruda si me dejaras explicarte que shion es la que me quiere hacer algo, no al contrario


	6. Capit 5: convocatoria a la gran mision

Hola a todos chicos y chicas se que mi capis son cortos y se que me demore mucho pero ps continue un poco enferma ademas de que tuve algunos problemas en escribir este capi ya que tenia la idea pero las palabras no fluian como debieran jajajaja asi que gracias por leer lo que escribo y tomarse un minuto de su tiempo en esto

tambien muchas gracias a

Mika demongel : tus comentarios me parten de la risa y si tienes toda la razon el pendejo de naruto se ganara el oscar a la estupidez jajaja y no alcanzo a correr sangre jajajaja

tsukasa200 : jaja gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios

sin mas les dejo el capitulo 5

CAPI 5: convocatoria a la gran mision

Después de unos días de la dichosa fiesta que hicieron en honor al nuevo hokage, el cual para él había sido un completo desastre ya que por muchos inconvenientes, hinata termino muy disgustada con el, para completar escucho a Neji en plena faena en el jardín con Tenten, y sin recordar al cara de perro casi besando a "su" hinata, y con el disgusto de ella, más el trabajo atrasado gracias a tsunade, no había posibilidad que lo perdonara.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo su secretaria (ya sabrán que es sakura) se fue a compartir dicha hora con su marido, quedando nuestro héroe solo en su oficina revisando las ultimas peticiones de misiones que habían, y entre estas la petición del kazekage para que asistiera a su boda, sin embargo esa boda seria la solución a sus problemas con hinata(según el) y podría concretar algo mas serio con la heredera hyuga.

Naruto necesitaria un equipo que lo acompañara a dicha misión al país del viento y ya tenia el equipo que para él era el equipo perfecto, asi que envio un halcón a buscarlos; estos serian sai, kakashi, hinata, y sakura.

Una vez reunidos en la oficina del hokage este procedió a explicar el contenido de la misión, ya que decidió mezclar 2 misiones en 1 (diríamos en Colombia hacer una vida y dos mandados).

-Naruto: bueno la misión consiste en 2 pasos el primero es ir a conocer a una prospecto de prometida para mi que me han impuesto los viejos de la aldea, sin embargo a mi no me interesa, ya que tengo a una chica en la mira-naruto los miraba a todos de forma muy seria sin embargo estaba muy nervioso por dentro- para lo cual los necesito a todos.

Hinata sin poner mucha atención a lo que naruto estaba diciendo ya que desde que escucho prometida comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, ya que no podía perdonar aun el comportamiento de naruto en la fiesta, pero con la tal chica podría perder a su naruto y eso no lo iba a permitir, así que sin importar que fuera iba a estropear la cita de naruto con la chica de la aldea …. Que aldea era? Se pregunto hinata cayendo en cuenta que naruto le acababa de hacer una pregunta .

-Naruto: hinata estas de acuerdo con la petición que te hice? Hinata: si hokage sama ayudare en la misión-hinata no sabia que era lo que había aceptado sin embargo se lo preguntaría a sakura apenas salieran. Todos con la quijada hasta el piso no esperaban que hinata accediera a la petición de naruto, era obvio que lo quería pero que se deja utilizar para algo tan simple y que no se hubiera puesta roja es algo sospechoso habían dos opciones pensaban sus compañeros para esta misión o no había puesto atención o algo pasaba entre ellos que los demás no sabían.

Terminada la reunión y con un naruto muy contento, todos salieron a alistar sus cosas para la misión y hinata le pregunta a sakura que fue lo que explicaron de la misión y porque la cara de sorpresa de todos? Sakura: me suponía que no habías prestado atención a la explicación de la misión, así que te cuento para que no te lleves sorpresas

FLASH BACK

-Naruto: bueno la misión consiste en…la fase 1 es pasamos por el pueblo fronterizo de hakuren, y vamos a decirles que no me puedo comprometer con la chica que escogieron los ancianos porque mi prometida es hinata, entonces hinata siempre tiene que andar pegada al lado mio y hacernos cariño (será pendejo naruto jajajajaja)

-Sakura: perdón hokage-sama pero ps no será un poco sospechoso que si son prometidos durante el viaje duermen en carpas separadas, lo más probable es que nos estén vigilando todo el tiempo

-Naruto: si ya lo se por eso le pido a hinata que como escolta personal se quede en la carpa conmigo durante el viaje y ps en las aldeas como nos acomodamos en el hotel dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

-Sakura: Naruto- baka como se te ocurre una guarrada de esas quien sabe que cosas pervertidas quieres hacerle a la pobre hinata…sin embargo si ella no se opone

-Naruto: si claro dejame acabar de explicar la misión y luego hinata decide si acepta o no, y en tal caso conseguimos a alguien mas que pueda ser el papel de mi prometida durante la misión-"espero que si acepte sino todo lo que tengo planeado para ganarse su corazón estaba destrozado"-. En fin la fase 2 de la misión inicia una vez hayamos llegado a suna para el matrimonio del kazekage, nuestra misión Haya es la de ser invitados de cortesía para el kazekage y averiguar un intento de asesinato a la futura esposa, sin embargo para que todo salga a la perfección nadie debe decir nada fuera de esta habitación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata al notar todo lo que había aceptado estaba a punto de desmayarse no sabía si de la emoción o de la impresión, pero ya había aceptado esta misión así que , lo haría, sin embargo quería ponerle algunas cosas claras a Naruto, para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, igual él había cometido muchos errores que la habían molestado en la fiesta en celebración a su ascenso, aunque una idea macabra corrió por su mente, y se le acababa de presentar la oportunidad para vengarse por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar en la fiesta.

De esta manera hinata le dice a dice a sakura que no le ve ningún problema es más le parece bien que el hokage tomara esa decisión ya que en el clan tambien querian que ella empezara a buscar prospectos ya que pronto ella sería nombrada la líder de los hyuga así que por una parte se podría tomar un descanso con tantas sandeces que le decía su hermana y su padre a demás que por fin dejaría de ver como su querido primo neji le restregara la relación libre que tenía con tenten.

Así que empezó a maquinar como haría que naruto fuera llevado a un campo de seducción manejado por ella dejándolo con ganas en el momento mas critico.


End file.
